


LONG

by chaekmate (usernamewhatamidoing)



Series: Inktober [4]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernamewhatamidoing/pseuds/chaekmate
Summary: Mina comes back from the military and has trouble transitioning back to everyday life.Or: The one that's set loosely in the AU ofFake It 'Till You Make Itbut can stand alone





	LONG

When she wakes it's because her head is hitting the mattress and her arm is being jerked upwards at an alarming rate. Eyes snapping open, Chaeyoung realizes that Mina is no longer asleep and instead shaking slightly next to her. 

It startles her for a moment, and her first instinct is to wrap her arms around the other to try and calm them down- but she knew by now that it was better to let Mina initiate any contact when she got like this.

"Mina." She calls out gently, shifting so she's propped up on her elbows. "Mina what's wrong?" 

"Ah," Mina eyes her as she takes a deep inhale, "did I wake you? I'm sorry." 

"Hey, it's alright. What is it? Did you have a nightmare?"

The latter only nods slightly.

"Was it because I made you watch that movie with me?" 

It was nearing Halloween, so of course she'd insisted on watching at least one horror movie. She herself wasn't a big fan, but still, she enjoyed a few here and there. 

Mina finally lets out a sigh before sliding down into the sheets again, a scowl etched onto her face now. "No- maybe, I don't know." 

The response elicits a small smile from her, but she has the decency not to laugh. She knew Mina hated looking weak, so instead she just nodded.

"Maybe," she slowly scooted over an inch until Mina took her hand to draw her even closer, "I could take you're mind off it somehow?"

She's molding herself into the latter's side now, pressing light kisses along her neck and trying to reassure Mina by squeezing her hand gently. 

It works for a minute, but Mina eventually hums in discontent before pushing at her shoulders slightly.

"Mina?" 

"Sorry Chae, I don't think- I'm just not in the mood."

She pulls back but Mina isn't fully pushing her away which she takes as a good sign. Leaning their foreheads against one another, she lifts a hand to push a loose strand of hair behind the woman's ear. 

"This isn't really about the movie, is it." 

Mina doesn't answer, but she knows she's right when she sees her close her eyes and pulls her closer by the shirt. 

"It's nothing. I just- I don't think I'm in the mood to sleep." 

(And they hadn't talked a lot about it, about how Mina sometimes would get this faraway look on her face.

She had done some reading after a while, and come to her own conclusion that it very likely had something to do with how Mina had lost one of her best friends on a mission.)

"I think I'll just go sleep on the couch, I don't want to keep you up all night." 

Mina makes a move to get up but she's quick enough to catch their sleeve. 

"No, it's okay. Just stay, let me put the tv on and we can just rest here together alright?"

Reluctantly, Mina agrees, "Sorry."

She grabs the remote from the nightstand and turns on some late night sitcom. "We talked about this you know." 

"I know," Mina reaches for her after she sets the remote back down, "still. I know this isn't exactly ideal."

Mina's head is resting on her chest while she lazily cards a hand through her hair. "I'm just glad you're back."

And the way it makes Mina close her eyes she knows she hit something sensitive. 

"I know that it's an adjustment, and I know it must have hurt when you couldn't save them, but it wasn't your fault." 

"I just- I don't understand _why_ it was them. I mean, it could have been any one of us, but _I_ was the one who made the call-"

"Hey," She cupped her face coaxing them to look at her, "don't. Don't do that. It was an accident, you are not responsible." 

"Is that selfish of me? To be thankful that it wasn't me? That I was able to continue one while they- they were gone, just like that." 

"Then I'm just as selfish for being thankful you came back to me." 

Mina's silent then, blinking furiously as if to keep her tears at bay. "I love you, I do. I just- I feel so conflicted sometimes."

"I know." 

Even though it hurt slightly, and even though she really couldn't understand because she wasn't in Mina's shoes, she nodded.

(Because she trusted Mina- because she knew the latter loved her with all her heart and that wouldn't change just because they were having a bad day). 

"I'm glad you were here." Mina whispers out eventually after a long bout of silence. "I'm not sure what I would've done if I you weren't here when I got back." 

"I'd never leave you like that." 

"I know." 


End file.
